Bacon brings Happiness
by sheworeboots
Summary: For once in a very long time, Sam felt at ease. Like Dean and him were a normal family.


So this is just a little fluffy, pre-slash type thing to ease the pain of the Season finale. (i cried so hard omfg!)

It's set before most of the crazy stuff, maybe Season 1 or 2, or even 3. somewhere in between. ^.^

I hope you like it, and if you do, please review and favorite :)

* * *

A gorgeous, black Chevrolet Impala (of the year 67, best year for the Impala if you ask me!) parked in front of a cheap motel. The receptionist of the motel, a short brunette in her mid-twenties, lifted her head to have a look. Two handsome men were getting out of the car looking tired, the driver seeming irritated as well. She had a feeling she'd seen them before, but shrugged it off after a second, going back to reading her copy of 50 Shades of Grey.

Sam and Dean had driven seven hours after another exhausting hunt, finally having found the next best motel in a small town in northern Arizona.

Dean was already starting to get annoyed by just the little things, like cars in front of them driving too slow, or Sam and his stupid eyebrows.

He couldn't wait to get a shower and some sleep before heading north, all the way up to South Dakota, to visit Bobby.

"Dean?" Sam looked concerned now, slowing down to walk right by Dean's side, which annoyed the older brother even more. He didn't like to be coddled with attention, especially not from the brother he was trying to avoid because of certain feelings he's been having lately. Well, of course lately can mean a lot of things, for instance 'ever since he was a teenager'.

"Look Sammy, I'm fine, just tired. Ya don't have to ask every five minutes, dammit!" Dean started walking faster, shoulders tense, getting out his wallet while heading toward the receptionist.

The door Dean had opened on his way slammed shut just before Sam could go through, and Sam started wondering if they shouldn't take separate rooms for once.

"Hey man, I'm tired too alright, doesn't mean I have the right to act like an asshole!"

Dean glared at his brother before turning his gaze to the brunette staring at them. She had her eyebrows raised and a hint of amusement in her eyes as she listened to their banter.

"Room for two." Dean said without his usual cocky-ness in his voice, he was too grumpy to even flirt with her. He handed her a credit card and didn't notice her smirk before she asked,

"Two beds or…?" she trailed off obviously waiting for them to correct her instantly.

Seeing both Winchesters startled, she gave them a shy grin, blushing a little.

"Of course two beds." Sam replied before his brother could throw a fit.

She nodded and turned around looking for the key to their room. Dean gave another angry look, not directed at anyone specifically this time, before the girl turned around and handed Sam the key.

Dean grabbed it and left, Sam giving the receptionist an apologetic shrug before leaving too.

Finally in their room Dean threw his keys on a bedside table and took off his jacket.

Sam wanted to take a shower immediately, but was 'shower-blocked' by his brother.

Dean marched into the bathroom shutting the door behind him before Sam could make a move.

Sam was left alone, confused and not to mention in need of a good, hot shower.

He sighed and decided to go get dinner. Taking the room key and giving the closed bathroom door one last look he left their new, temporary 'home'.

Sam remembered seeing a small Diner next to the gas station nearby, so he walked off into the Diner's direction, mentally writing himself a short list of things he'd want to order for himself and Dean.

The Diner seemed completely empty except for one waitress standing behind the counter chewing gum and nodding her head to the song on the radio. Sam approached her and gave her a quick smile. She straightened up and looked him up and down then asked for his order.

"What do you want, pretty boy?"

To Sam's own surprise he was a little flustered after her remark and had to recollect his thoughts before answering.

"Uh… Caesar Salad, a Bacon Burger with fries, a slice of the apple pie and two beers to go."

"Right, you want any dressing with that salad?"

"No, thank you."

"This'll take a while, you better settle down."

"Alright."

Sam sat down on the stool at his right, wondering if Dean would've wanted the cherry pie instead. Well he'll just have to go with what he gets, Sam does not have to explain himself to him, the man should get his pie himself for once anyway!

While waiting for his order his gaze wondered outside, to the parking lot at the motel.

For a split second Sam thought he could see a small, dark figure roaming around between the cars, but it was gone after he blinked. Was he starting to hallucinate?

Sam was on alert for a while, his hand on top of the gun under his jacket, looking around vigorously, until he realized it was probably the lack of sleep and general instinct to hunt that made him imagine it. He started to relax just when the waitress came with his order.

He paid and left, forgetting to thank the waitress. Sam's mind was still on the mysterious figure, hoping it really was just his imagination.

Just when he was coming closer to their room's door, Dean opened it, with damp hair and a concerned look on his face.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam was on immediate alert, now finally grabbing his gun and letting the bag of food fall to the ground.

Dean turned his head in all directions, now alarmed as well.

"What? Where? What's going on?"

"You were the one looking shocked, you should know!"

"I just… " "I thought you left… I was looking for you."

"Right… why would I just leave you?" '

I would never do that to you Dean!' Sam added in thought.

"I don't know man, let's just- let's just go inside." Dean was looking down on the ground for some reason.

Sam put his gun away, almost disappointed that there was no monster after all, he'd hoped he could have another fight before having to get back to feeling lonely and confused about… things. Things he'd rather _not_ think about. Things he _shouldn't_ think about.

Dean came outside to pick up the bag of food, which Sam had dropped.

"Next time, be more gentle with my food, ya moose!"

Sam frowned and was about to follow his brother inside when he heard a soft whine behind him.

He turned around, expecting something crazy to jump at him but there was nothing.

There was another soft whimper and Sam looked at his feet to find a dog sitting there, its light-brown fur full of dirt and knots.

"Aw, hello you, whatcha doing out here on your own? Don't you have a home?"

Sam wondered and kneeled down to get a better look at the fur ball in front of him. He let the pup sniff his hand and started petting him. The dog seemed grateful, bending his head down so Sam could scratch behind his long dirty ears.

When his brother still didn't come back inside Dean popped his head out the door to see what was going on.

"Oh come on! How do you do this every time? D'you have some kinda dog radar?"

"But Dean look at him, he's so cute!"

Sam gestured Dean to come out and pet the dog, Dean for some reason obeyed and strode toward the canine.

The dog started wagging his tail excitedly, waiting for Dean to finally pet him too.

Dean gave a sour expression before crouching down.

"Whoa there buddy, you sure like Dean!" The dog had started licking Dean's hand, the man himself not too pleased about the situation.

"We should find the little rascal's owners." Dean pulled his hand back, smearing the dog saliva all over Sam's sleeve.

"Hey! – I don't know, I mean look at him. He doesn't look like he has an owner, or at least not a good one!"

"Well what do you wanna do then? We're sure as hell not gonna keep him!"

"Yeah but-"

"NO BUTS, SAM. DON'T BE A CHILD!" Dean stood up and stepped back, the canine looking visibly upset.

"Let's give him a bath at least, and tomorrow we can bring him to the nearest shelter."

Sam stood up as well, not wanting to give up.

Dean sighed, scratching his chin.

After a long second he looked at his taller brother and nodded.

"Just one night, tomorrow he's going to a shelter!"

"Yes! You hear that buddy? We're gonna take care of you and clean you, so you'll look good for your new home!" The dog barked happily at Sam and Dean, his tail going crazy.

"You mean _you_ will take care of him!" Dean pointed his finger at Sam, trudging back inside not looking back, he was so not happy with the situation.

Sam followed, waving the dog inside as well.

Inside Dean had already started to unpack his dinner, which had caught the dog's attention. Dean pulled the food on his side of the small table and sat down, attacking his burger hungrily. The dog approached him with a pleading look and sat down besides Dean, which earned an "Aw" from Sam and an annoyed huff from the older brother.

"Look at him, his tail is going crazy. At least give him some bacon!" Sam had sat down on the other chair and opened his salad, holding out some of the croutons in his hand for the dog to eat. His hand was empty and clean in no time, the dog happily chewing the croutons.

Sam began eating his salad himself, while the pup turned its attention to Dean, making small begging noises. He was twitching with excitement eyeing Dean's Bacon Burger like he hadn't eaten in days.

After another miserable sounding cry from the dog, Dean gave in and threw a piece of bacon in his direction. The dog caught it in the air, jumping at it like a vulture.

The canine couldn't seem to stop twitching and hopping while he chewed the bacon.

"Whoa there, calm down buddy!" Dean chimed. He didn't seem as irritated as he was before.

Sam thought the dog's action to be a little peculiar, so he decided to try something.

Picking out some of the remaining croutons in his meal, he handed them to the dog and waited. The dog ate the croutons, hungrily, but not with as much excitement as he did with the bacon.

Dean's curiosity was peaked and he took another, bigger piece of bacon to give to the pup. As expected, the dog went crazy again, jumping up and down while enjoying his bacon, his tail turning like a propeller.

Dean and Sam both laughed wholeheartedly, the dog encouraged by their giggles.

"I say we call him Bacon." Dean announced unexpectedly. He smiled at his taller brother. A real smile, with the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes showing. A smile Sam hadn't seen in a very long time.

Sam smiled back, nodding in agreement.

After the boys finished their meals, with occasionally giving bits and pieces to 'Bacon', Dean decided out of nowhere to give his slice of pie to their new friend.

Sam's eyebrows were high up when he saw his brother, Pie Lover Nr.1, giving up his slice to the dog voluntarily.

Dean grinned as he looked up from the dog, to see his brother staring at him with disbelieve.

"What? The dog needs to eat, right? I'm full anyway…" the older Winchester shrugged and strode to the sofa in the middle of the room.

Sam just shook his head and smirked in his brother's direction.

He took to gathering their trash into the bin, while Dean turned on the TV looking through the channels.

Bacon seemed to realize it was now wind-down time so he hopped on the sofa, right next to Dean, relaxing his limbs and yawning.

When Sam came back after taking out the trash, he stood to admire the scene before him.

His brother sprawled out on the couch petting the snoozing dog beside him.

It was truly the most adorable thing Sam had seen in his entire life, and so he wanted this to last forever. He quietly picked up his cell phone to take a picture, but he couldn't see much from behind them.

Quickly, before Dean could start bitching, he strode in front of them and took a picture, laughing when both Dean and Bacon looked up surprised.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I'm sorry, you guys just looked so cute." Sam replied before realizing what he just said.

He looked at his brother on the couch, expecting him to call him a girl or insult him in any other way, but the man just frowned and gazed back to the TV.

Sam was relieved, sighing internally. That could have been very awkward to explain.

His own gaze wondered to the dog lying next to his brother, and he noticed how incredibly dirty Bacon's fur really was.

"I think we should wash him." Sam nodded in the dog's direction as Dean gave a questioning look.

Dean ran his hand through Bacon's fur and grimaced. "Yeah, Bacon needs to look good for the ladies!"

Sam rolled his eyes and hurried to the bathroom, calling out for Dean to bring the dog.

Dean and Bacon came strolling in just as Sam had a small puddle of perfect temperature in the bathtub.

Bacon came closer, eyeing the water in the bathtub, giving it a lick.

Sam stood up to quickly close the door before Bacon could bolt; he knew a thing or two about bathing dogs.

"So, do we just pick him up and put him in there or what?" Dean asked, rolling up invisible sleeves (he was wearing a t-shirt), earning an amused huff from his younger brother.

"Yeah, kinda. But this might get tricky, if he's not used to baths than we'll have to hold him down and work fast."

"Right, well we're trained hunters!" Dean stated. "We've fought ghost and demons and stuff, this shouldn't that be hard."

Sam ignored his brother's naivety and tried to lure Bacon into the tub.

"Come on boy, you need to get cleaned." Bacon was backing up now.

"Oh come on!" Dean came between Sam and the dog and roughly picked him up, Sam shaking his head about to say something when Bacon howled and struggled to get out of Dean's grip.

Dean gestured his brother to help him hold the dog with a concentrated expression, his muscles flexing as he tried to keep the dog in his arms.

"Sam help me already!"

The taller brother hesitated for one more second, enjoying seeing his brother struggle.

He held the dog at his shoulders, helping his brother lower the dog into the bathtub.

The moment Bacon's feet touched to water he started fidgeting and Dean had a hard time keeping him in there.

Sam started washing the now howling dog as fast as he could, shampoo and water going everywhere.

"Hurry, man!" Dean's shirt was already soaked in water and he looked like he was going to howl along with the dog any second now.

In that one second Dean took to wipe his forehead with his left hand, Bacon had taken his chance to jump out of the tub and flee his inevitable doom of wetness and shampoo.

And in that moment Dean was incredibly thankful for his brother's brain. He really wasn't ready to chase the dog around the entire motel room.

Bacon scratched at the bathroom door, probably deciding to never trust a human again.

Dean grabbed the fur ball from behind and pulled him back to the tub, Sam helping him lift the poor canine. Sam washed all the shampoo off of Bacon as fast as he could, while Dean spit out some of the foam that had gotten in his mouth.

Sam giggled but quickly took a towel and threw in on top of Bacon, rubbing it around to dry him.

The older brother let the dog jump out of the tub, scanning his saturated shirt and pants.

Giving the dog another good scrub, Sam opened to bathroom door and let him out, Bacon fleeing to hide behind the couch.

Out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Dean taking off his shirt, so he hurried out of there as well, now eyeing his own wet shirt.

He didn't mind as much though, he hadn't even showered yet, thanks to his brother!

Dean rummaged through his bag on the bed to find another shirt, while Sam tried to lure Bacon out of his hiding spot with a cup of water.

Bacon was still hiding when Dean sat back down on the sofa, exhausted.

Sam sighed and left the bowl at Bacon's feet.

"Well that was adventurous." Dean nodded, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Sam looked down at his feet. Was Dean mad now? Did this just ruin that little bit of happiness they had earlier?

"I'm gonna take a shower, aright?"

"Mhm."

Sam sighed again and took some fresh clothes, closing the bathroom door behind him.

After ten minutes or so Sam came back outside again, still a depressed look on his face.

He looked up to find Dean snoring with a hand on Bacon's head, who was sleeping next to him sprawled out on the couch.

Sam didn't hesitate before picking up his phone and taking another picture.

'This would be a perfect Christmas card.' he thought and admired the two sleeping beauties.

Looking at them made Sam feel warm and fuzzy inside, and he thought maybe tomorrow he could convince Dean to keep Bacon for another day or two.

He smiled down at his big brother resisting the urge to pet his head and took the blanket from Dean's bed to drape it over the two.

Happiness started to bubble in his chest. For once in a very long time, Sam felt at ease. Like Dean and him were a normal family. His problems, the pain, all of it forgotten.

For that one little moment, Sam felt free.


End file.
